


See You Next Fall

by DazzleMyRazzle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character is 27, Character is chubby, Character isn't Chara, Character isn't frisk, Character thicc, Echotale, F/F, F/M, Funny shit will happen, Got bored and I wanna write more, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Nathan Is An Asshole, Nerdy Character, Randomizing selecting, Reverse Harem, See you next fall, Shenanigans, Swapfell, Swaptale - Freeform, Too many skelly, Underfell, a lot of characters, fellswap, free form writing, maybe smut, multiuniverse, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/pseuds/DazzleMyRazzle
Summary: Hello there I'm Sam the character you will be following through these wacky adventure.Even though I almost broke my neck in the processBut all and all I maybe a thicc girl but I like to do some exploring through this world of well..you probably already read these "tags"I won't spoil you guys anything. Writer got me a written contract to not speak if I wanna be paid.*Write coughing at Sam*Oh shit that's right! I have to go see yea. *Fall's into a hole*====================================Sam, she is a female, thick and ready to go on adventure that suddenly happens to turn her boring life.Age: 27, 5"7, down her mid back hair length. Her hair is a ombre dark brown to caramel and cherry red stripes.She likes Bandannas or a ponytail. She wear her glasses half the time.Her bag she brings with is a mint kitty and a Undertale messenger bag.Which she brings her laptop and her drawing tablet everywhere.She likes comfy clothing, Her personality is friendly sometime to certain people,but will to help. Her friends calls her mother or sister figure.She has a accent, she is Spanish mixture. Doesn't speak much but understands it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Part 1

 

As I woke up to another day of work. My phone was getting annoying to a point that I started to wake up just a minute before it goes off. Which spared my phone for another day not being slammed by my exhausted weight of my hand as I it off. I got my glasses and put them on. The light blinding hit my eye as I went “Ah the light it burn!” As I cover it with my hand and grunt.

Thankfully I’m moved out of my parents place, so then I won’t be woken to my dad ramming my door to wake me up an hour before my alarm. Scaring the living shit out of me. Enough about that. Now I’m awake and ready for day 5 since I got this job.

I never knew that working at a mall cleaning up after people; it felt like I’m their mother cleaning up after their mess. I get the usual few that are nice to clean up after themselves. But the ones that were pure lazy leaving their trays and shit bugs me the most. Or the piles of unused napkins/ empty drinking cups.

I was kinda proud more that I got the night shift . Which all I have to do is sweep and wax the floor by myself. And the most satisfying thing is by the time the mall closed; the pure silence of the mall as I wax the floor is very bliss. On top of that I get to listen to my music as loud as I can. The security people here are very nice.

They like my shenanigans when I would randomly dance to both entertain them while they are stuck at the surveillance desk. And for me to not be bored when cleaning.

I got out of the bed as the summer heat seeps through the cracks of my window, making my body sweat to a point that my satin covers sticking to my lower back. “This is really unpleasant as heck. I really need to find a cover that doesn’t stick on to my bod.”

I walked to the bathroom to get a shower ready to get rid of the sweating running down my back. As the cool water hit the floor of the tub I bolted in in awe it felt amazing. Once I was done taking a shower. I grabbed plain and simple black cotton panties and a black strapless bra from my dresser drawers. I went into my closet next to grab thin black leggings and a black tank top that has this phrase across my chest. “Bad to the bone” while the grim reaper was holding a scythe. Just to roam around in my apartment to grab lunch.

Thankful that night shift doesn’t start till 5 pm. I went to grab a ice cold water bottle to set out of the freezer to lay it on my neck to keep cool. ‘Damn it ! When is my landlord coming in to fix my ace unit...its been like what?...A week now?’ As I walked toward to my calendar marking down how many days it was. ‘Of course’ I went into my small living room.

I sat down in the middle away from the arm rest. I got the remote that was stuck between the seat and turned on the weather channel to look and hoping for rain or a thunderstorm. Anything but heat.

The weather man was too struggling as he had several water bottle scattered on his desk. His voice sounded like a blow dryer on high speed. He said. “As for the weather we are finally getting some scattered thunderstorms as soon as tonight. We hope it stays around until this weekend. In other News..” I turned it off and went back to my room to get on my laptop before I have to go into work. I looked at the clock in my kitchen as it was ticking silently . ‘Huh...Only Noon still. Damn I must be fast or the clock is getting low on batteries again.’ I sigh as I go to my room.

I entered only to see my paper scattered around. I couldn’t remember what I did as I looked at my laptop screen. The wallpaper of Undertale was static on screen. ‘Fuck it must of did an update for the new windews shit again…’ I finally got to my computer chair as I input my password in. Everything started up and then the windows open chrome showing a video I have up last night.

The title says it all. “Multi-dimensions break through. Into the mind of scientist of Today” I slammed my hands down on the top of my desk and away from my keyboard. “Oh shit that’s right! I only started this about...How long was I in the video?” As the Nyan Cat loading bar was on standby. ‘Only a minute in?...What the Fuck?...I swore I saw more than that?”

I shook my head and instead start the video. While the video continued. I picked up the paper that was scattered on the floor. I forgot how infatuated I was with the idea of other dimensions being a possibility. ‘Hmph...maybe within 1000’s of years maybe. Ha if we're not dead by then.’ I giggled as all of it was finally off the floor. I put them in a empty folder that was never used. And place that in the mini filing cabinet where all of the project I did started and only made it to the halfway mark.

As the metal door to the cabinet clanked. I got up and stretched a bit. The video talked about a slight chance for their technology to be able to get one dimension. But that was like a 15 percent chance. Which it’s not even close to be a possibility. But they were positive with more research and more fund in due time they said in 10 years they would reach about 30 percent.

I sigh ‘I hope something happens sooner before I’m old and grey. Having all this multi-dimensions talk gets me hyped to a point only to be let down by it.’ I gripped my fist hard overthinking things. ‘I should of went to college for a science degree but heck college is so expensive just for a piece of paper and the knowledge…’

I then ruffled my wet hair as it made it slightly more dryer; as I made this derpy raptor noise of frustration. I stopped the video as the clock on my laptop read out 12:20 pm.

“Shit what else could I do before I go to work?...Hhhmmm I could sweep and mop the floor? Or prep up my meal for tonight and instead of eating out to El Loco Taco again. Also I almost forgot to eat Lunch again...mmmeeehh”

As I dragged my feet to the kitchen once more and instead of making a sandwich or something with meat. I grabbed some pineapple and strawberries from the fridge. I washed and de-stemmed the strawberries to slice them up. I went back to my room and sat down watching random video on UwU tube.

As time passes by a bit. I was watching the same usual. Gamer UwUer’s where they either play a 4 or more player death run to random jump scare games. I looked down on the clock which read out 2 pm. “Fucken finely. As for now I’m gonna do a bit of sweeping and mopping in the kitchen and shit why not the living room.” ‘It’s not like I bring people by to hangout with me anyway.’

I then pulled a music video list of the top 90’s song. ‘Damn I feel very old but heck to it. It gonna cool down tonight from this amazing rain why the fuck not celebrate?’ I then pressed play and then got my ass up and get the sweeping ready.

Yet another 30 mins passes by, I broke a small sweat as I went to my room to grab the slightly icy melted bottle. I only got half the water that wasn’t frozen down my throat. “Aahh that feels great.” 2:30 was blaring on my cell phone screen as it was laying on the nightstand. ‘Hhhhmmm I could wash my face and get ready?...I just forgot it take awhile to get to work since 5 everyone on the road gets off of work...Eeehh’ I pause the playlist of songs and went to get dressed.

I then grabbed this pale light blue short sleeve shirt and black dress pants. I then put on these thin layered sock to wear with these black clunky shoes with slip resistant sole. I got up finally. I grabbed my coat, mini backpack and some fruit instead. Since I forgot to make my dinner again. I rushed out with my hand having both my phone and keys. I locked it quickly and rushed down the stairs since the elevator was really slow this time around. As I got out to the door and into the parking spot. I unlocked it quickly and drove off to work.

\----------------------------------------------  
When I got to work and then powered through half my day. The clock on my phone showed 10 pm. Only 5 more hours to go. The building is only open on one side tonight for the movie theater. All the food court was done for the night. I chowed down El Loco Taco again. But this time it a salad instead then usual mega stuffed beefy burrito. As I ate, one of my other coworkers named Nathan sat next to me.

With my mouth almost stuffed. I mouthed out. “Hey sup? Long night on the left wing. I hardly saw you all day. That or the teen girls were asking your numbers again?” Nathan has jet black hair, fair skin with a few sunspot sprinkles on his face and neck.

The uniform he was wearing almost looked like he could of been in a boy band. Since I had a playlist file of Korean boy bands on UwU tube. He smiled and said. “Don’t eat with your mouth food silly.” Which made me gulped it down fast. “Hey sorry I ain’t poise girl here. So spill it, what done today boi.”

He chuckled more as he took a bite out of his lean sandwich stating. “Well I had to go into the sport and goods to clean up a drink that was spilled over by the bikes. And one girl I’m guessing 20’s? Was asking really odd question but funny enough boss came by and saved me before her mother almost would 360 scold at me.”

I laughed a bit. “Shit Well I hope her mother does a scolding on her the most. I bet she dropped her drink since she saw you. If that wasn’t the first time? Your like what 25? All the Girls thinkin your 21 and you have good genes to be honest with ya. You got amazing complexion. Your personality is on par. Heck i'm surprised you don’t have a girlfriend yet.”

Nathan almost choked at all the kind words I said. Which I pat his back a bit while handling his water to him. Which he swigged it down. “Ah hehe sorry I never would of thought of your wording me like that.” I smiled “Well it’s true tho. You should embrace it before you get old like me. Heh. At this age it’s harder to find someone you can connect to. I have been in and out a couple of time since high school and twice in college.”

Nathan bit into his sandwich again and asked “how many times so far? It couldn’t be no less than 5 right?” I softly scratched my cheek “Heh you wish tried 7 times. Funny I would said 8 but he sadly rejected me 4 years ago. I go after guys that only like me for sex. And I don’t know why. Well two of them thought I was perfect until they saw their type somewhere else…”

Nathan gulped as he put a hand onto my shoulder with a slight grip. And then a large sigh expelled out of my nose as I chugged the energy drink down hoping to drown the sorrow. “But don’t worry being single ain’t that bad. At least my bank account isn’t being sucked dry by any of my moochy Ex’s I sadly know I work hard while my Ex’s think I’m an extra bank account for them to walk all over.” I got up to throw away the can of energy drink and I saved the fruit for later if needed. As Nathan hand went back to the table to finished his dinner.

I went over to Nathan and put my hand on his shoulder. “That’s why I would say this to yea be careful of who you love. Get to know them and hopefully they love you for you and not what in your wallet….As for now let get back to work to fill our wallets for next week pay. We can’t be lazy bones sitting here. Hahah!” As I patted him softly as I walked off. Nathan hurried to the garbage can to throw out his brown bag.

As he caught up to me as he went off about this summer coming very soon and the boss told us that the mall had to be close for reconstruction. But we get to be on lay off for a month. “Oh yea I almost forgot we do get paid during that time. Hehe that great now I can focus on scheduling on visiting this one site I wanna go.” Nathan interested on your summer plans. “Whoa you going somewhere that’s the first hehe.” I chuckled and then said while stretching your arm.

“Well I haven’t done it forever. I was thinking on going on top of that mountain. Yea know where people goes in and never comes back out. I wanna to experience it. Because I heard there was one person that came back. But the rest of the others that went were in groups of two. Nathan nodded. “Yea I heard that with Becky and Greg.They said you be mad to go up there.” I smiled at him. “Well I like the thrill of mysterious places like that to be honest. If I make it out of alive than the next thing would be the ruins not to far from there. I heard it was haunted. That or the cave was the one making noise like that funny enough it's cited there anyway.”

Nathan was almost going paler than before about that thought. “Heck nope I hate creepy shit like that.” I smirked as looking at him. “What ghost freaks you out huh? Perfect I could haunt you if I become a ghost. Hahah!” He smacked me softly “Not funny Sam!” I giggled “Im kidding. But if you like to come along you can. It’s better to experience the edge of your seat with a bit of safety of course".”

I stopped to the closest to grab the broom and stuff for both of us. “ Funny tho those started as soon as I moved into town. Its kinda strange. Only about 3 month everything started to unwind with the disappearing stuff and then the random wailing near the ruins...huh? Maybe I'm curse~” As I wiggled my fingers creepy at Nathan. “Geez if you are maybe I shouldn’t go with yea now~”

I pouted with my cheeks inflated. “Your no fun Nathan. You only live once. Heck it's better than being at my hot apartment.” Nathan nodded “True, you’re right. Why not when is it.” I looked at him with a fake shock. As I placed both of my hands on each cheeks. “Oh wow you turned around Nathan. Why you really got interested now? Heheh”

Nathan was slowly shaking at the knee as he was sweeping on one side of the hall while I swept on the other side. “Well I almost forgot my family were about to come and visit me. But I told them I’m going somewhere. Which knowing them. They would come over to see if that’s true…*Sigh* But Heck anything better than my family sneaking around my house. Touching my things and asking what I do when my work in construction. Then for them to hear me saying. Oh... I do Art stuff on the side. And then hearing my dad nagging that art is for girls.” He breathed finally.

Which I chuckled. “I understand that. Funny enough same reason. My dad was about to visit me but I was like I'm going out somewhere. He would be nosey enough to see by going to where I’m at as well. Heheh…” As I reached out “So it’s a deal your not gonna chicken out on this hike I’m making you go to get you away from your family?” Nathan weakly smiled as his hand shake. “Ye...Yea..”

My mouth curly in a smirky smile. “Awesome, once work is close. Which it’s next month~ Which it would be about two week from now. We should be packed and ready to go. I’ll give you the list of stuff to bring to make sure we are okay to hike. You already have my number. So the day we will start is June 1st. Awesome! I can’t wait. I’m so hyped!” Nathan on the other hand was shaking. “Hooray~”

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 1

Part 2

 

The two weeks went by fast. It was about 10 am and I got the duffel bag of clothing. Another bag full of hike ware. And lastly my mint kitty backpack with other stuff like laptop, music player. As for all the wires for that, as well as camera and emergency shit were in a Undertale Bag with Sans face plaster on the front. All packed up and into the vehicle. As I rolled out to go get Nathan in the Rental SUV.

 

Nathan was waiting at his front door as I pulled up in front of his house. Nathan was surprised. “When the heck did you have a SUV? What happen to the other car?!” I smiled as I winked at him. “I stole it~” Nathan eye twitched at me. “Your kidding right?” I let out a chuckled. “Hahah Not real. I don’t have 4 wheel driving on my car and I don’t want to get use stuck where we are going. Heheh”  

 

I then set up my phone with an Aux cable to get the playlist ready for the road which would lead them 5 hours away from home. I also set up my map to The Void’s Peak.  “Okay you ready Nathan?” He gulped as he brought two bags as usual. He gave me a thumbs up while weakly smiled at me. I howled. “FUCK YEA!” As I was blaring music “Freak of the Week by Freak Kitchen” the window slowly rolled down. We rolled out as our adventure starts.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The 5 hour hour passes by as I encourage Nathan by letting him pick songs as we both sang to random of road trip songs. Which lifted his spirits up. I was proud that he doesn’t feel so scared. That would of bummed me out if he didn’t have fun. We made it to the cabin that was between both spot we are gonna explore.

 

When I parked to the very rocky car spot. The Landlord was their with both of our keys handed to us. She was a very kind lady. He tiny voice spoke out to you. “Now Deary do be careful with your hike if your going to do that today.” I softly took the keys from her and nodded. “I will Ma’m, Once we get our stuff in we might explore around but no hiking just yet. That would be tomorrow and maybe the next day. And then we will be doing some ruin exploring is my friend wants to. If not I don’t mind doing it by myself.”

 

She nodded with a smile smile at me and then walked back to her little cottage. As her husband rocking in a old log rocker. Nathan got his stuff in and I went on ahead and grabbed mine as well. We both had a week to chill here to explore enough other than the two I thought of. I did research that there is a waterfall not to far from here.

 

As I got my stuff in he took the bed closer to the bathroom. I took the one near the door.  I put my stuff near the smaller drawers which I only packed a few shirts, shorts and legging. The hiking stuff was in the car so it would be easy to unlock the door to the SUV ready and go. I placed my keys in the small night stand next to my bed. As for my phone I quickly charged it as it was almost at 10 percent.  “Ppphheeeww that was close. This GPhone would be taking longer or at least forever to charge.” I turn to see him take out his clothing as he laughed at my response. I flopped on the bed as the bed creaked gave in. “God AC I missed you back at home. Do you mind if I crank it up to the 70’s at least?” Nathan turned his vision to me and he nodded. “Sweetah!” I bounced toward the window side of my bed and cranked the AC down to the 70 number. Nathan sat down and set up his stuff. Which was his Gpad and PPH Laptop. I smirked at him.

 

‘So whatcha gonna be doing? Games? Videos? Or your gonna chat your online friends?”  I scooted over to the corner of my bed. Nathan shakes his head. “Nah nothing like that I’m gonna do some of my art now I have time.” I nodded. “That’s cool. I should do that as well. I brought everything just in case. But i wanna explore a bit. If you wanna stay there I’m gonna go for a short walk. I wanna scope the area a bit. Before tomorrow for the hike haha”

 

As I bounced off to my other bag which was decked out with a bunch of pins and buttons. I pulled everything out to relax my bag. As for the Undertale bag you pulled the cords out instead leaving the rest in. Everything was set. I saw him sketching something as I got on my hike boot to break them in.

 

“Okie dokie My phone is a quarter almost done charged. So messaged me or call me if you wanna grab food or such okay. See yea in about an hour. But if I'm not back I would be presumed dead.” Nathan chuckled. “Don’t die out their and don’t say that. That’s bad luck. Do let me know what you found~” I placed my hand to forehead flat to salute him. “Aye aye captain” He chuckled and waved goodbye.

 

I started to walk on a trail that caught my eye first. Thankfully my outfit is khaki knee length pants. A dusty green tank top with a red plaid light button shirt. I took in the fresh pine smell as I walked this faded path. I placed in the earbud in as I listen to Genesis Invisible Touch Album.

 

When I started the path it was very faint at first. Which it’s where. But then it split off a bit but I kept straight. For what seems like a few minutes in there was a log and a black plaque. It rusted out due to the rain a bit. So I took out my phone. The words were quite scratched up. I shrugged as I stopped for a bit when I heard a twig snapped. I turned to see who it was. There wasn’t anybody. So then I went in further into the thickness.  

 

I heard a few steps behind me as I picked up the pace. My heart was starting to get harder as the footstep got closer. All I felt was something clubbed upside my head. My vision was very fuzzy as my face was covered by the tall grass that I landed.

 

The pressure of the person body was on top of me and I felt a rag going around my mouth and eyes. My focus was cut soon after they picked me up by my tied up hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

All I heard was when I came through was panting as there was a shadow in front of me taking bags? And chuckling them into what looks like edge? From all the fuzziness I could puzzle together. This figure then noticed my awake state. And then they came closer, which I flinched as they placed my glasses on my face. I blinked a few times but still kinda fuzzy from being out god know what.

 

I heard a chuckling as there was another figure soon after what sounded like Nathan. He came to view and tilted my face to rip off my gagging cloth. I was huffing back and forth in confusion and anger. “Nathan what the hell!” As I jerked up but they bound my legs up. Only to fell face on the floor as he then placed his boot onto my shoulder with a bit of weight.

 

“OOoohh Sam you’re such a fool I lured you in so I could drop you off to you death. I was only playing nice until you went off to go on a adventuring BS. People like you that are naive, open minded, sweetheart. And  Ack” As he split neck to my face. “Gullible. But you made it easier for me. I thought I have to do that planning to get you up here. But I chose the person to be friends with hehehe…”

 

I huffed “I trusted you for a week. I should of know when you had those bag. And that acting of your was pretty spot on. But you won’t be acting when my father finds out!” Nathan chuckled at the complement. “Oh that pure. Don’t worry about that I know how to hide my track. Because funny enough your not my first person to be dropped off here.”

 

I hitched as my ribs were digging in harder. “Don’t tell me, those couple of people were your plans..Right?”

 

Nathan shakes his head. “The first and the last group was my doing. The others were just idiot probably doing selfie takes when a predator animal killing them or rock... I don’t wanna get into details when I’m throwing you in this pit. This part of the mountain would be my first time dropping you here. Be honor I didn’t throw you on the side where the other two were.”

 

I spat as my lung were coated with saliva from being panicking and irate. “Well why not when I was out cold. Or you like to hear me rambling?” Nathan Nodded while cheered. “Ding ding you go it right sweetheart~ Now your prize is that your stuff goes first into this pit. So then your weight breaks everything~”

 

“Ooo ouch nice insult. Pouring salt over my open wound. I had worse insult with my high school bullies. And your not on par there yourself Nath.. Hmp!” Nathan stuck a sock in my mouth as he signal the bigger dude to shove me into this long dark drop.  

 

Everything slow motion as Nathan than waved back at me with that wide smile. As I then felt the gravity of the darkness engulfed me as I muffle screams echos. The drop felt long as I shifted my body a bit. But then I saw a white ring around the edges of the drop. It made a bell noise as everything that was black slowly brightens below with this blind white light. 

 

My eyes closed at the light was too much to see. My body shifted to my back to shielded the light more. And then all I heard was splat and then gasping all around me. My head felt very light headed as I tried to open my eyes a bit. I was hoping at first to be harder on what I landed. 

 

I finally got my eyes open and all I saw was nothing but skellies for day in front of me, as well as white frosting all over my sides and feet. When I got up to fix myself from where I landed. 

 

But then above I heard a bell ringing and then all I saw was my bags suddenly dropped on my lap and then my cellphone hitting me in the head. Before I was knocked out by my phone. All I heard was. “IS THAT A HUMAN!” And “Ooff”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

~Baker’s pov~

 

Baker was in the kitchen finishing up cake for a very important skelly. As he finally added the last layer of a frosting down to the 5 layer cake. Now he has to do is put the Fonda figure of Papyrus in a heroic pose on top of the cake and for last would be writing out “Happy Birthday Papyrus” in gold and red frosting on each layer.

 

His brother Roller assisted to help him putting the figure. Since he is quite taller than him. Baker approved as he got up on his stool to starting placing the “H” down on the third layer. 

 

There was a loud door slammed open. Making Baker wobbled as the sounding like a pair of stiletto heels clacking on their white marble floor. There was a high pitched surprise making the glasses rattled from their racks. Baker hopped off the stool to see what ‘ _ they _ ’. Baker noticed Boa was all up on him asking in a very seductive voice. While his hand was twirling his blue ascot the tangled by his phalanges. “ _ Ooo~ is that the cake for Papyrus?” _

 

Baker in his deadpan voice to Boa. “Yea, what is to ya? And if you wanted to ask if there is a way to put you guys inside of my cake to surprised Papyrus. The answer is No.” Which made Boa pouted his cheeks as he intertwines his finger out of the cloth and turned heel to his brother Corset as Corset was cooing into Rollers ear.  _ “Let’s go Corset there is no fun here for us other than to set up with the others.”  _ Which made Corset frowned as he followed behind Boa out of the kitchen. 

 

Baker sighed as he went back on top of the stool to get the rest done before the party. 

 

For a while Roller put last details on the cake while Baker was messaging Sans if they are ready for the cake. Sans messaged him the okay, as they were done doing the gifts. Baker than rolled out the cake with Roller behind. Once they got the cake lit up as they open the door to the backyard. Thankfully it was smooth paved that nothing should happen. 

 

As everyone were singing along to the birthday theme song. Baker was pretty proud of it as his grin grew wider as everyone as well as Papyrus. Which he was ecstatic of how the figure looks, the cake and almost everything in between. As Papyrus blew the candles and cut his first slice. 

 

There was a sound that sounded like a warped bell. As something kind of black hole open above. Which everyone included himself looked up. But then there was a large black mass and a few other following down and smashed the cake. Everyone got a fistful of frosting and candles. 

 

Baker with one flow swoop swiped the cake frosting to noticed a human that crash the party. The human looked around as Papyrus said “IS THAT A HUMAN?” When something hit them in the head knocking them back into the cake. Baker was fuming as that cake took him half his day. But Roller wasn’t phased as he took the human out of the cake. 

 

“WELL THE CAKE IS RUINED FOR SURE. BUT ME AND BAKER HAVE BACKUP OF OTHER SWEETS. SINCE NO ONE OTHER THAN PAPYRUS GOT A PIECE OF THE CAKE. BROTHER YOU SIT DOWN. I'LL BRING THEM. BUT IN THE MEANTIME I'LL PUT THIS HUMAN DOWN IN A SEAT.” He was kind enough to place the human in a chair that nobody was using. 

 

Roller went inside to grab the emergency back up. Baker, Sans and Papyrus walts up on the unconscious human. As they notice they were gagged and bound from the hands and legs. Red on the other hand took a handful of cake and ate it anyway. Which made his brother scrunched his face with disgust. Baker walked off before he would of done something drastic as he took the cart with his slumped shoulder and half lid expression. Everyone else were quite from what happen. 

  
  


~San’s Pov~

 

As Blue then uplifted with everyone with party game; while pulling Papyrus away from Sans to join with them. Sans instead took the human inside and called Toriel and Alphy.

 

He placed the human in the bathroom to wipe the cake off of them. As the sicking sweetness emitted off of them. When he was wiping the face and their back. He didn’t notice no weapon or where object of how they got here. But he did notice the human hands were tightly bound as their hands were slightly read than their face. Which he cuts them off as well as the ankles. 

 

As He took the glasses off of them to properly clean them. The human moaned moved slightly to the wall. Which he jumped back while holding onto the glasses. But they stopped as their chest rises slowly. ‘He must of’ exhausted from being dropped at a really high place? Hm’ As he washed their specs. He place them in their breast pocket. 

 

As he place them in he notice a weird squishy thing. Which his brow arched as he pushed on it again it felt warm. His mind went from 0 to 100 really quick as his face flushed blue. As he noticed that this he was a she. As he backed up quite fast onto the sink. Which the stuff on the sink fell off and caused a bunch of noise that the human suddenly jumped up. 

 

Their eyes were wide awake, as Sans then acted quickly and grabbed the closest thing. As he had a toilet brush. Facing in front for his protection. The human frantically was shaken by the noise. As Sans than whacked them on the head with it. Knocking them out again which they collapse on the floor. San breathed heavily as he bound her hands and feet with towels. 

 

He ran to the door and shut it while dropping the toilet wand. He clenched his chest. ‘Shit that kid almost gave me a heart attack...oh wait I don’t have a heart.’ He backed away while then waited for Alphy and Toriel as he took a seat in front of the door. 

 

Red came inside and noticed Sans sitting in front of the bathroom door. As he approached him with a smug look on his face. “Waiting in line are we?” Sans was snapped out of his stare almost flushed as Red quirked a brow at him. “Ssoo why are you here then?” Sans then cleared his throat as he nonchalantly said. “Protecting this bathroom from everyone else of course hehe”

 

Red half lidded with a deadpan voice. “The human in there is it?” Sans nodded as he then place his face back into his face. As now Red joined him which its weird for the first time. 

 

Hours passes by as Toriel brought Frisk and Alphy came together running inside of what Sans call was so urgent. As Sans open the bathroom door with a human bound and gagged still which Alphy and Toriel kinda stared at Sans with a darken expression of ‘What the heck?’ Sans put his hands in defensive. Frisk gripped his jacket.

 

Which Red then told them that Papyrus birthday wished for a human which came true. Which Sans grinned and Alphy quickly told Toriel to bring the human to the couch. Sans told Red to keep an eye out on the party and to not let them back in only if they need to. 

 

~Sam’s Pov~

 

I slowly started to wake myself up. The light was harsh on my eyes as I fluttered them a bit. I felt a cool wet cloth on my forehead as I got up a bit only to be put back down. “Mmmm what happened? That felt like a dream.” I grunted more as I felt my body was still stiff and achy. When a very soft and warm voice told me.

 

“Calmed down my child, don’t get up to fast now. You’ve been asleep for quite a while. Thankfully my magic helped you recover quite quickly.” Which they slowly got myself up while rubbing my back with something soft and plush. 

 

“Uuuggh really that’s good news. Then I could go to work. But for real tho. What happened to me? Did I slipped and fell at work. Or did I passed out in the woods. Because boi. I tell yea I couldn’t tell what was real and what was a dream...Well more like a nightmare. Hahah” The voice giggled as she handed me something to drink. As I placed it on my lips. The taste of it for a second was hot but also with a seaweed taste. And quite sour. 

 

“Mmmm what I am I drinking? Not to be rude. I know this suppose to help maybe get my energy back. But It taste like miso soup but sour.” Which another voice came around sound like a nasally voice with a but of stuttering as well. The grainy figure were hard to see. But the color of a white blob and a yellow blob was vague so far.  “Well your k-k-kkinda correct. B-b-but its sour soup. I-I-It has citrus, seawee-d and herbs.” 

 

To me it sound great except for the citrus part. “Well anything to make my stomach stop doing the roller coaster loop. The better.” I giggled trying to make the note of people around me chuckle a bit. I then started to look for my glasses as I felt it in my pocket. “Oh I didn’t remember my glasses being in my pocket weird?” 

 

As I put them on. I first saw white fur. And then I shook my head as I panned over to the surrounding. There was a goat in a dress, a yellow dinosaur in a lab coat, and lastly a skeleton in a blue hoodie. I blinked and then rubbed my eyes a bit. Hopefully this was brain tricking my eyes for sec. I looked again and then my mind was haywire. ‘This...Cannot..Be...Real? I...I...I’m I in a dream still?’ 

 

My mouth was gaping open. As Sans then chuckled at me. “Hey what’s with the long face. Never saw monster before?” I snapped out of it as I shut my mouth with my hand. Toriel was concern for a bit as she notice I was sweating and as well as shaking. Which Alphy was shaking herself. “A-a-aam I Dream? This has to be a dream I-i-i...Eh” I was breathless and no words to say. 

 

My Brain was making my eyes looking at them all really fast as I was vibrating a bit in the bed. Which I was internally screaming as a giddy girl and freaking out. Toriel then padded my forehead. “Ee-e-e-eh I need to use the restroom!” As Sans pointed to the door next to him.  

 

I rushed towards to the bathroom and slammed the door. As I put the fan and light on. I splash my face a few time and slapped my face. ‘This has to be a dream?’ Looked up to the mirror. My eyes were shaking a bit as adrenaline kicked in. I then turned around hearing the voices of the character I knew since playing the game was on the other side. I took off my glasses and then placed my ears to listen to them. 

 

Toriel sounded concern hoping I was alright. Alphy was pacing back and forth as I could hear her feet creaking the floor board underneath her. As for Sans his baritone voice was really close by. Was he listening in on me? My breath was hyperventilating. As the excitement and reality feels very real. 

 

‘This feels wwwwaaayyy to real...Did I died when Nathan goon chuckled me? But then why do I feel everything like I never died. I feel like my normal self?’ I then came out with still a wet face and slowly breathing trying to take in the reality. Toriel came up to me and used her sleeve to wipe my face. The fabric and her hand touching my face felt very real. 

 

I’m still speechless. Alphy noticed you acting now as she wrote in her mini clipboard. I wiggled my hand to unclenched my fist as Toriel waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention. “My child are you okay?  You looked like you seen a ghost?” 

 

Sans chuckled at that. “She more like cat got her tongue and is very speechless that this is her first encounter...Which it’s strange...We been on the surface for like what Tori...5 years?” As Toriel nodded at him as she directed me back to the bed. My head echo that thought.

 

‘5 years?.. They were up at the surface. So this must be the pacific route.’ And then there was a knock at the door. And then there was the tall gentle giant himself rushing into the door with Frisk in his arms. “P-p-Papyrus!” Shit I said that out loud. Which Papyrus smiled as anime sparkles as he squealed at me. 

 

“YOU KNOW WHO I AM. I KNEW THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS A WELL KNOWN FIGURE. *SQUEALED* I’M ALMOST AS FAMOUS AS METTATON. I'M SO GLAD~” He rushed at me and put down Frisk at the bed as he took me into his tight gripping hug as he spun me around. Which my eyes felt dizzy at the room spun. Which everyone giggled. Sans came over to Papyrus and said. “You can put her down now. I think you had spun her to a point that shook out of her daze.” 

 

Papyrus stopped. As my head was still spinning in his arms. “Ugh thank you Papyrus for the hug. Could I be on the floor now please.” He nodded as I felt the floor my body was unstable a bit and landed on my ass. I shook my head and looked at Papyrus that was towering me. Is now sitting in front of me. 

 

Frisk then came up to me and patted my shoulder. “Huh?” As they were signing. I know they were signing but I placed my hands up. “Uuuhh I’m sorry I don’t know sign language dude. But here.”  As I patted myself for a bit. I don’t feel my phone which I quickly got up. “CRUD! Where is my phone?!” 

 

My eyes were searching around the surfaces. And then Sans came next to me with my phone. Scaring me to hell. “Ffff...Thank you Sans” Shit I said his name. And then I felt my chest being lifted as he then slammed me into the wall. Which everyone stopped, as Frisk was stunned as Sans hold me to the wall. The baritone voice came out of his none moving mouth. 

 

“Something up with you Human! How did you know my name….” As his magic was getting tighter around my shirt. I tapped and thrashed my legs. Toriel was yelling something as Papyrus pulled Sans away and out of the room where he could reach his magic. As he was thrashing at his brother. My body got slammed down when gravity took place. 

 

Toriel and Frisk came to my side. I was coughing for air which Toriel rubbed my back. “Note to self don’t peeve off Sans” When my breathing was back to normal they brought me back to the bed. Alphy then was in front of me with a straight face, even though she was stuttering still. “S-s-so how do you know their names? It quite o-o-odd that they told us a human came out of a somewhat black ho-o-le out of nowhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans touched the squishy thing lol XD
> 
> I wanted to get a fun one out before I write the next chapters of my other series   
> It's gonna be a long night for me as I'm trying to put out a few of this one lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

I sighed as I told them what I knew so far happened. But I told them that in my world they were just famous indie game that I played quite a lot of. Which Alphy was a bit baffled by what I told her as well as Toriel and Frisk. They were all blank staring me like I had two heads. I sighed. But I remember Nathan through my stuff in the hole. I slammed my fist in my hand as I gripped on Alphy. 

 

“Could you do me a big favor and grab my bags. I’ll show you guys as proof.” Which Alphy than nodded and ran out as Frisk followed. Toriel was sitting still as I was rubbing my knuckled with fingers. I softly spoke to her as to break the weird vibe to her. “I’m sorry if this is so bizarre. But I would be the same if someone like you or others suddenly in my room and telling me the same…” 

 

Toriel then came over to the bed and patted my head for comfort. As her voice was soft and quiet. “I know my child. Don’t worry we might be able to get you home sooner or later.” My hand gripped my forearm . “I hope so too. But I almost feel like I don’t want it to be too soon...My life in my world is pretty cruddy…” And then I felt another hand around my shoulder being pulled into a hug. As her head was softly placed at the top of my head.

 

“What about your family and friends? Would they be worried that you disappeared?” I took in a deep breath as the sigh in me was sounded sad and stressful. “Maybe but to tell you the truth. Where I’m at it’s quite harsher, now I have my killer that threw me in here hoping I was dead...I feel like faith gave me another chance. Which I don’t mind about that to be honest. I want a break from my reality.” 

 

Toriel sigh as she pulled me out of the hug and tilted my face up. “If that's what faith brought you here...If we don’t find a way back to your home. Would you be okay with that?” I nodded and smiled. “You know your the best mom ever” As I sweetly smiled more. It made her face soften as she giggled. And then Alphy came back with your stuff. Frisk gotten your backpack;  for the rest Alphy got. 

 

I took the backpack from Frisk. Which I noticed they were shoulder height. ‘I thought they would be shorter? meh’ As I mentally shrugged and then unzipped my bag. I put my laptop on the desk as it started up and placed the password in. The game icon was gone from my task bar. “Wait..Where is it?...Hm let me try searching it up.” The message searched said ‘sorry no results shit’. I grunted as I ruffled my hair. “Well I guess this for sure. Bbbuuuttt since I’m this world the game doesn’t exist…” 

 

Also rubbed my chin. But my wallpaper should be there right. I typed up my files to find my Undertale folder. Which the same thing happened nothing. ‘Welp that suck...But also good as well they won’t see my stash of never mind’ The thought of it crossing my mind as I blushed suddenly. Sin was crawling on my back in shame. “Well I guessed nothing I save didn’t go through when I enter here. But I know for sure if I’m able to go back I would show you it.” 

 

Alphy Sighed but noticed your laptop was covered in anime stickers as well as my default wallpaper of anime flashing in the background. She had a smirk on her face as I turned and notice her staring at me with determination. “Uh Alphy are you okay?” Which she didn’t notice of what she was doing until her name caught out of your mouth. “Oh uh yea i-i-i’m sorry I noticed you like anime. But Also another thought. I think you might wanna do us a favor and pretend that you don’t know anybody.” 

  
  


Which I nodded to her statement. “ I know that or I might have the same thing happening with Sans way of putting he might give me a ‘bad time’. And I wanna survive to see the light of day. Well at least for the while I’m staying for now. Hehe.” I then looked to see if my information to other sight still worked. Which to be surprise to does. As well as my bank account, and so much more. ‘Phew I would be stuck for sure if nothing worked like my world.’ And then you felt a hand on your head. “Hm?” was all I said as Frisk then smiled and thumbs up. I smiled back 

 

“Oh I know what to do about the whole sign language thing. Here give me your phone” As Frisk handed me their phone. As myphone number does work. “Sweet so now you can message me what your saying. And plus it's easier for me to know that your talking to me.” And then my phone buzzed. Frisk message me a text. 

 

‘That fine by me lol. And it’s gives my hand a break. Mostly a lot of the Sans here as well as Papyrus know what I’m saying. Also I’m sorry Sans did to you. I’m gonna confront him about it now before we leave. But know thinking about it...where you gonna live?” I looked up as Frisk was frowning at me. ‘Shit! That’s right’ As my tongue stuck out when that came into light.

 

Toriel was then nothing both you and Frisk texting to each other as Alphy talked to Toriel a few feet away from them. Alphy muttered as she looked over. “So where is she gonna stay at since Sans had a weird vibe with her now?” Toriel had a worry look while and then sighed. “Well I think Sans need to get over that. I’ll give him a talk for sure. I know for sure she would be fine here since there is enough room for her here. And plus she quite mature lady to take care of things here than at my home.” 

 

Alphy nodded. “I wish I could be me and Undyne would be cramped since we have monster kids as our adoptive child. Just give Sans that stern talk. You know he quite hard to talk him into something like this happening. And I know for sure this human has the smarts to be normal until sue time.” 

 

As Frisk then sat next to me while I looking up stuff to make sure every single thing is in your laptop. But then Toriel came to me as she bow. “Could you excuse me. I’ll be back my ch...Oh my I forgot what is your name my child. That’s quite awfully rude of me” I perked up my head as I smiled. “It’s no prob, I forgot to tell you but things gotten a bit tense hehe. I’m Samantha. But please call me Sam. The shorter the better heh.” Toriel smiled warmly. “You have quite a beautiful name. Miss Sam” I blushed; as this always happens to me. Every time when people notice my longer name. “Tha-thank you Toriel”

 

I pouted and she giggled at my reaction as she patted my head more. As Toriel and Frisk went off to probably told off San. ‘God I didn’t know what I would do if they do that to me” I sigh and then Alphy shyly sat down on the bed. I got up to sit with her. And smirked at her. “Wanna see anime that I know?” Her face lights up as we both were watching “ My hero academia” Which she never heard of before.

 

~ Toriel and Frisk Pov~

 

Toriel and Frisk went on a search for Sans. But for certain that Papyrus was keeping him at bane. Probably in the basement as usual when Sans gets like this. Papyrus has Sans in his lap while hugging him out.Which he pretended to be dead. But he was exhausted by struggling for no more than a minute. Toriel voice rang out as Sans head picked up and greeted Frisk and Toriel as they enter down the basement. 

 

Toriel stood in front of sans as Frisk imitates the same posture at Sans. which made him sweat a few on his skull. “ Now Sans I knew you are still a bit on edge that this human is here. I want you to make a promise to me that you won’t hurt her. As of today I think she should be staying here at your place for the time being. Until she is back to her feet.” 

 

Sans eye was darkened a bit. But was stopped as he noticed Frisk was pouting which made him chuckled. “Hahah...Your not kidding either kid?” As Frisk crossed his arm. And signed out how she wasn’t a threat because he know that my soul is clear as day that she harmless. Sans sigh deeply as he patted Papyrus arm letting Sans go. “Okay okay, I promise that i won’t do anything and she could stay but. She has to do something for us. No lazy.” 

 

As Papyrus coughed at him as he knew what he was about to say. ‘Lazy bones’ as Sans was a expert Lazy bones. But he does stuff now and again. “Well is she does out beat me at laziness. She will get to stay in the attic if she cooks, cleans and does help out if needed.” And Toriel nodded and smirked at him.

 

“That's good to hear now tell that to Sam.” Sans quirked at her. “Sam?” Toriel rolled her eyes. “That’s her name she Sans. She is quite nice once you get to know her for a bit.” Sans sighed as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He muttered something as Toriel then picked up Sans as he was being childish. She took him and Papyrus back upstairs to me. 

 

When they open the door they noticed both me and Alphy were rambling on about the episode they just watched. And seeing my smile he huffed as he place him down on his feet. And soon after Frisk pulled on him to join us. 

 

~Sam’s Pov~

 

As I was about to press on the next episode. But Frisk pulled Sans to me. Sans was standing their with their eyes averted away from my sight. Frisk pouted as he turned his body around only to noticed his eyes light were not their. Which send shivers down my spine. I started with waving and slightly smiling. He just stood there as Toriel then cough which made him shuttered a bit. He sighed and looked back to me. 

 

With a deep baritone and a hint of annoyance. “Would you like to stay here Sam? If you do I have a set of rules for you to follow in order to stay here…” I looked at him with a fake shock to my face and voice. Gasping “How did you know my name.~Sans are you a mind reader? Oh wait your a magical monster duh hehe” That made him chuckle a bit. I smiled as I crossed legged on the bed and held out my hand. 

 

“Sure thing if you promise to not choke me out. Also I wanna start out fresh like I never know your name...My name is Sam what’s yours?” With a cheesy smile. He looked at you and shook my hand. But then there was a whoopie cushion sound coming from him. Which made me chuckled as well as Toriel and Frisk but made Papyrus and Alphy groan. 

 

“Sans, Funny though it almost sounds the same. But whoopie- honest with you I’m a prankster so be aware of more cushions like that planted in the near future of your stay. heheh.” With a chuckle making me laughed so loud I snorted like a pig. “This beautiful as heck boi. SSssooo what are the rule for my stay? Skelly man” 

 

He smiled which was weird of how fast he was breaking out of this awful mood to a kind hearted conversation. “Welp kiddo, if you cooked, clean and help us out with daily routine then your good to stay as long as you want.” I notice my hand was still in his which made myself blushed as I took it back. 

 

“Sure thing kind like how I do it at home at my old place. That’s no big problem. But how do I pay rent and stuff. And plus I only have so much to give to you.” which he used his hand to stop me there. “No prob, we pay you and rent is free if you keep the promise.” My smile was wider than ever as a tear was let out of how kind he was. 

 

Before he was about to choke me. And he did a whole 180 to being friendly as heck. I nodded and then got up as Alphy gave me back my laptop. And stood in front of Sans. “ So where do I book my stuff? Or is this the room right?” He turned around as he showed me to my room.Before so I gather my things up. Papyrus as he was happy squealing that I’m gonna be his new roommate grabbed one to help as well. As the other followed behind. The room I was in was a mini doctors office. 

 

He took everyone to an elevator up to the attic level where the stair were not that far if it happen to be broken. He open the attic door to reveal a huge flat. Twice as bigger than my old place. Papyrus twirled as he placed my stuff down. I smiled and notice the glass skyline above me when I went into the mini dining room.  The room next to the dining room was all wooden floor almost like a dance studio. And then there was a small area for the living room and then behind that my bed.

 

“Holy bee knees that is incredible. Thank you so much Sans” His face was lightly dusted in blue as he hooked up to hide it. What I didn’t noticed there was a balcony going outside. As I open to air the room a bit. I looked again and then there was a few other houses in this backyard. Which question myself why so many. I turned to Sans and papyrus, I noticed Toriel and Alphy waved as well as Frisk came up to hug me as they left to go home. Papyrus smiled and showed them out. 

 

Only leaving myself and Sans alone. He noticed that I waved him over to show him the balcony. As he walked over. “Sssoo how many of you guys are around here. Because this many houses looks quite huge. Like you made a mini community area here.” He rubbed his head as he lean over on the rail. “Well long story short Sam. I lost count when they all suddenly appeared like you.” Which made me chuckled, as I leaned as well. “Do i have a guest listing or do I have to play guess who or 20 question with them.”  which he chuckled at the thought. “Don’t worry we will have a outdoor meeting today since 3 days ago you were out cold.

 

“Whoa shit did I slept for that long? ….I bet yea when you hit me pretty hard with that toilet wand that was put me for a long sleep eh?” As I looked over and he was shrinking into his hoodie. “Shut it Sam! You spooked me that was my line of defense.” I chuckled as he came out of his shell when I was laughing so hard. “Don’t worry about it. But for real tho dinner meeting do I have to wear something fancy since your the head honcho?” 

 

He shakes his head “Nope Sammy all you can wear” I cocked an eyebrow as he used “Sammy” But shrugged it off as I then unpacked my clothing. As I was about to ask him one more thing. He was gone.

 

Finally I got my clothing in my drawers. The closet was more like fancy outfits like dress and such which I only have a yellow polka dot dress, purple pantsuit, and a black suspender overalls dress. Which I was gonna go for the suspender dress with a random light grey long sleeve shirt and knee length legging. As for shoes I was happy to brought along the red flats that were in my duffel bag. 

 

For some bling. I got out my collar with a silver moon; with that large silver hoops. Makeup isn’t your friend but I put on lip gloss only. And keeping my hair down as it brushed and pushed to one side. But as for back up I shoved hair bands and a hand band into the pocket of the dress. ‘Thank god for pockets.’ I was ready and trying to not get overwhelmed that you knew half of these Au’s before online. Thankfully it would be put to the test to see if it’s true. 

 

There was a knock on the door as I got my phone. “Come in” I checked to see if I needed to charge. Sadly it was at 15 percent. ‘Shit I’ll have to wait until I come back. Welp’ As the door open. I got my wall outlet charger and was now on the ground to plug in the wall outlet behind the nightstand. 

 

I heard footsteps coming in. But they didn’t spoke or anything. All I felt was someone was behind me and slowly pressed against me. Making me eeped as the fabric of your leggings protecting you from seeing my panties since the skirt was quite short. My face was beat red as I turn to the side and saw Red. With his smug face as he was licking his sharp teeth. He was chuckling deep baritones. His voice was thick like someone smoked too many cigs. 

 

“Whoa there big guy, that’s a bit forward to do so when I’m doing something?” My face was slowly faking a smile and my eyes were narrowing in on his expression. He only laughed as I began to get up. Only to be pulled into his chest. ‘Really Red?’ I tired to push him back but his body was quite firm but hard. He only purred as he lifted my chin to met his eyes. ‘Whoa when was he this big?!’ 

 

“Kitten has claws’ now hehhe” This made my face flushed as he finally release me. Only as his hand was softly placed on my ass to pinched it soon after. “Be wary this kitten is quite skillful on making these “Claw” a deadly weapon~” Which made him blushed a bit as he stepped back a bit. ‘Heh got yea’. 

 

I finally fixed my skirt as he stood their observing me. I turned to smirk at him “Take a picture it would last longer~” Which he then coughed as he averted his gaze. “Heh sorry. Angel like you that fallen from the sky are a rare sight.” I hold in the laughter of how corny that was. I was about to say something back. When there was a knock at the door.  _ “Red~ are you in here being a naughty boy to our new Hostess are you?~” _

 

It made Red jumped and then picked me up bridal and shoved me in the tub as he placed a finger on his lips? With a very low whisper “Ssshh stay here the sexy craze are here. not a peep out of yea kitten.” I nodded and he then drew the shower curtains. As he shut the door softly. I instead slowly got out and place my ear to the door. 

 

There was two very seductive voices. On the other end. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

~Red Pov~

 

As Red acted quickly shoving the human in the tub and all. He quickly made his way to the bed. Pretending to be on his phone texting. As Boa and Corset entered into the room. Their boots clacked on the wooden floors with such sass. 

 

“ _ Red~ where’s the human? Or did you scared them off. It would be such a shame I would like to get to know them in so many ways than one can just talk~”   _  it made Red blushed as he then felt Corset behind him making Red shuddered as he got off the bed. “Ya all freaks. And nah I didn’t see them in here I was hoping they were here…” He rubbed his neck as Boa was in front of him. 

 

_ “Oooo you wanna play with the human all to yourself. So greedy of you~”  _  Red flailed his arms in defense as he move further toward to the door which was making him sweating if they knew already. And then Blue came in soon after with his hyperactive moods. “OH HEY RED..BOA AND CORSET WHAT THE STARS ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU KNOW THIS IS ONLY FOR THE OUR NEW GUEST RIGHT. WHICH SPEAKING OF WHICH WHERE IS THE HUMAN?”

 

He was so innocent as Boa and Corset both went over to Blueberry with their smuggish face. Corset purred as he claimed. _ “Well Dear Blueberry. We Were About To Ask Him That. But He Seems To Be Hiding Something.~ _ Blueberry was looking of how Red darted his eye contact as he shoved his hands back into his pocket. 

 

Blueberry than shrugs it off. Red always act like this When Boa and Corset where in the room.  “WELL I’M HERE TO SEE IF THEY WERE HERE BUT I GUESSED NOT. I'M ON SCOUT TO SEE WHERE THEY ARE AT. IF YOU DO FIND THEM PLEASE DIRECT THEM TO THE BACKYARD IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR THE HOUSE MEETING.” Boa huffed. 

 

“ _ Oh no fun Blueberry. But if you say so Let’s Go Brother. We should go and get seated hopefully we get them seated next to us~”  _  Corset was body pressing Red as he heard his name as he than sighed and walked off of Red. Leaving Red alone in the room. As Blueberry closed it behind them. Red knocked on the door to the bathroom. And softly talked through the crack “ okay kitten the coast is clear” 

 

~Sam’s Pov~

 

When the door was open my face was really hot while I was grinning from ear to ear. “I guessed you got a taste of your medicine did yea?~” Red huffed and looked off. I softly giggled and placed a kissed on his cheek. Since he was quite taller than me, by like 5 inches. “Well you protected me from being a tomato mess.” I looked at my phone again thankfully during that time it charged at 65 percent which was enough to bring. 

 

I walked to my door and open it soon after. “Ready to join them stud?” And gestured him out. Which made him chuckled and walked out. “Thank you kind sir.” I smacked his ass since he pinch my rear. “That was pay back.” 

 

As Red led me down the main foyer to get to the backyard. The walkway path was bricked with blueish grey accent. Once it got closer to the center it changed in hue of a reddish and lastly a dusty purple. The walked way was lit with led light; as it turned darker out. The Canopy curtains open motion censored showing the few that were of skelly in variant sizes, shapes, and themed. 

 

I got cold feet at how many there was. My heart raced a bit of the crowded being this huge. My Anxiety was quite high as my shoulders were quite shaky. Red noticed I looked like a deer in the highlights. He then used himself to shield the site in front of me, as he was waving in my face. “It’s okay kitten, your safe. Or are you having cold feet of how many are in room?...” I nodded as I snapped out of it. 

 

“It’s not because of safety. Mostly this many get my anxiety all riled up. But I would say this to you. If you noticed I looked I’m gonna cry or break down. That when my anxiety would used my emotions and energy making me cranky to a point. And it would me overthink things.” As I place a hand onto his chest. “Would you help me out of there if it comes to it?” He nodded as he rubbed his neck. 

 

“Sure thing...I didn’t know you have something like that...I wished you would of told Sans.” I looked at the ground as I was feeling guilty and a burden. But Red ruffled my hair. “Hey don’t overthink it. Let’s set you down and get yea a drink. It looks like you need one.” He slipped in a wink at me as I looked up at him. I smiled weakly as he notice my energy exhaustion in my eyes. 

 

As He led me to a seat almost at the end. All eyes were looking at you from at the entrance till now. He told me he would bring me a water and a special surprise. I nodded as I was the only one sitting down as I twiddle my thumbs. As a few minutes came by a smorgasbord of skellies were suddenly came in by the handfuls. Red Came back quickly to grab the seat next to me. 

 

But gotten taken by his mob counterpart. I didn’t noticed at first. As they both almost sound the same. But the only difference was other than the pet name but they way they said was. 

 

“ Hey there Beautiful. What a pretty thin’ like you sitting here all by your lonesome self~?”  As he placed down a glass of cherry wine. With a cocky grin spread across his face. His vest and shirt matches the same color as the drink he gave to me. I looked away from the drink and to him. I saw was his brow wiggled, it made me snickered a bit of how corny it looked. 

 

“Hehe made yea smile. So real talk’ why are here by yourself.” I cocked a brow at him of how he was talking to me. ‘Wow so demanding much’ I pouted as I took a sip. It was a bit dry for my taste but I dealt with it. “Well I wasn’t alone to be honest with you. Funny enough you took my friends seat.” I looked over at his expression. 

 

As Red stood behind Mobster Red. Red face was peeved to a point the glass in his hands were shaking a it. Surprisingly not broken. “Eh Skulls for brain your’ in my spot’..” I guessed his name is Skull which was weird. He looked more like Wine or scar. But eh I wasn’t complaining. I took another sip of the wine only to be hit by the bitter dryness. It made my hair stood on end when Skull got up making the chair crackle as it didn’t budge Red. I mentally sighed. ‘Why me of all girls to be dropped only to be stuck with bad boys fighting over dominance.’ Red slammed down the drinks to the floor as Skull was have at them. 

 

Which I rubbed my face with my hands in embarrassment as they were causing a scene near me. I stood up out of my seat only it was too late. As their taller brothers stopped the fight as they restrained them apart. They both were dragged by their collars of their shirt, while slinging mud at each other. I looked down at the floor where the broken glass was slammed. I used the chair to place over it so nobody could step in it. I took a deep sigh. ‘This is gonna be a long night’ 

 

As I turned around to look around there was Papyrus with a broom and dust pan. “NYHEHEHE HUMAN SAM I’M SO TERRIBLE SORRY FOR BOTH SKULL AND RED ACTION. I HOPE THE GLASS DIDN’T NICKED YOU.” He quickly swept it up. “Oh no It didn’t I’m more worried if other stepped in it. But thank you for worrying about me. You such a sweetheart.” As he stood up to drop the broken glass in the nearest trash can. He was slightly blushing as he rubbed his skeletal hands. 

 

“Oh your not wearing your iconic gloves?” He turned around hiding his face and for the first time hearing him using his indoor voice. “Well Human Sam. They Are Only On If I Wore My Battle Ready Armor. Today Feels Like A Casual Wear.” I noticed more as He said that. He was just wearing a plain orange t shirt. With the graphic word saying “Too Cool Bro” Which made me giggled.  

 

“That’s really cool shirt Papyrus.” He flushes more. As his cheek bones looked like tangerine colored. “NYHEHE THANK YOU HUMAN SAM” I smiled and took back my chair to place where I was. I was about to ask Papyrus something. But only to avail that he disappeared. ‘Huh I guessed he had something to do?’ I shrugged and then went over to the drink area to get myself a drink without anymore glass smashing and two rowdy Reds. 

 

My nerves seems to died down after the fight. As the stares were now more like groups talking about Red. ‘Welp I’m not the hot topic. That’s fine by me!’ I got myself a water and to my surprised they had screwdrivers. ‘Perfect my favorite drink. Come to mama’. As I was about to grab a glass of it. But only to be intercepted by another trying to grab at the same one. ‘Nani?’ I looked up and saw Papyrus? But this one had a very lustful eye. 

 

‘Shit! Corset’ I instead quickly retracted my hand and instead only got water. As I quickly turn. Only to be bumped into his partner in crime. The water sadly splashed on my top. ‘Fuck!’. Which made me gasped. “Ohmygod im sssooo sorry clumsy me!...Eh?” My face was panicking and only to stopped and noticed Boa staring up at my expression. As he was licking his teeth. 

 

‘Why can’t I enjoy myself without other looking at me like that.’ My face was fireball red as I tried to get out only to be pinned between them. Boa took my drink and drank the last of it. “H-h-hey that was mine..” He looked up to me. “ _ Oops I’m sorry sugar, want me to get you new one or..”  _  Corset whispers hot and softly that it tickled my ear. “ _ You want something that we have?~”  _  His tongue lapped my ear lobe. My voice became high pitched as I had no choice but to purposely get out.

 

“IM GOOD! I’LL JUST GO BACK TO MY SEAT. YOU TWO HAVE A LOVELY TIME!” They both giggled and waved bye. As I got back to my seat. To see Sans and thank the heavens. He noticed your tops was wet and your face being flushed. Only to see him blushed while chuckling a bit. “Heya cool magic trick making your face into a tomato. I guessed you met my sinful cousins huh?” I cleared my voice as I drink the rest of the wine that was still there. 

 

I bashfully told him. “I don’t wanna talk about it” Only making him chuckled harder. “You shush yourself boi. I was trying to get a drink and only to be found sandwich between them. I had water but half of it on me and the rest...Well…” I grunted and whimpers as I placed my face on the table. He patted my shoulders. “Don’t worry Sam-a-lama. But it’s time for our meeting so I need to make everyone to sit down.” 

 

Sans stood up and then tapped on his glass. As he shouted. “Everyone house meeting starts now!” Which everyone got seated with such manners. Papyrus took the seat next to me.  Sans looks around at everyone. “As you all know that Our Gaster are out of town until the end of the month. Since they are out on business related things. But this is what I brought you all here today. I know some of you were muttering and staring at our new hostess. For the most of you were there when it happened. And other had interacted in more than one way today.” 

 

As both Red and Skull scoffed. While Boa and Corset idle waved at me with hunger. Making me sink into my seat. Ducking to other to not look at my ungodly red face. Other were snicker making me sinking so low the Papyrus used his hand to prop me up in place. I took forgot that my drink was empty. Only to notice a bottle of wine floating and placed next to it. I looked across and noticing Skull winking at me as he took a sip. 

 

I rolled my eyes and poured my drink. This time it I gotten a bit used to the taste. And nodded at him while mouthed out ‘Thank you’ Which made his grin wider. I blushed as I sipped on it more. The speeched was done as Sans looked over at me. He waved for me to stand up I guessed to be introduced next to him. 

 

“I would like you to meet the human that fallen from a few days ago. Introducing.” As he gestured with a hand to my direction. “Please state your name kiddo. Well loud enough for the back to hear.” I looked at everyone. “Even tho you guys are don’t have ears. So how could you hear me.” There was a few chuckles with a mixture of a few groans. ‘I guessed I'm a bit buzzed that my nerves died down.’

 

“Tough crowd tonight I guessed. Well my name is Samantha. But please call me by Sam. The short and easier. And no I don’t like green eggs and ham joke too many time I heard that one. But I would like to get to know you. So yea. And I guessed I’ll be your guys maid? Or something on the lines with. I’ll be helping out cooking and cleaning. Even tho it seem like you guys have two amazing cooks sitting here tonight.” 

 

Sans then looked out as he sips on a clamato juice cocktail drink. “Does anybody have any question for Miss Sam before we get started dinner?” There was other than Papyrus asking questions as they raise their hands up. I took papyrus first since he was closer. Which he stood up to ask. 

 

“My First Question Is; Do You Have Any Hobbies Of Sort? And My Second Question Is Do You Like Spaghetti?” I giggled at the last question. As I took a sip of wine. “To answer your first question Mister Papyrus. My hobbies are quite scattered. Some more than others. But I do freelance art, I write sometimes, Um...I kinda sing and dance. But those are kinda rare to see me do. You might hear me doing that in my room?”

 

I took another drink to parched my throat. “ I do like star or cloud watching. But I do have more in mind but those are a few. As for the last question. Yes I do like any pasta to be honest. But I like food in general. Not very picky about it.” I rubbed my neck as I’m very bland person. And then the rest of the hand were dropped except for one. “As for you sir what would you like to ask me?”

 

He stood up quickly as he was determined as all heck. He puffed out his chest. “MISS SAM DO YOU LIKE WORD SEARCH OR CROSSWORD PUZZLES?” This stumped myself for a sec. Then my mind thought of a third option. “ I’ve actually have a third option. I do a lot of Word Scrambles? If you accepted that answer?” I shrugged a bit. Blue then nodded and accepted the answer. 

 

“THAT’S A GOOD THIRD CHOICE. YOU MIGHT HAVE TO SHOW ME HOW THAT WORKS.” I smiled at him and nodded. “Be warned I’m very competitive when it comes to that. And they have tournament where I lived at too. If you catch on then your a worthy opponent.” Blue almost slammed the table before sat down. “YOUR ON MISSY” It made a few other giggled at the thought. 

 

And when I was about to sit back down Red throws his hand up. I cocked a brow at him. “Yes Sir Red? Do you have something for me before we are ready to eat dinner?” Red got up as his hand were in his pockets. He smirked as he spoke up. “Since you told us that your competitive; does that mean your competitive to more than just puzzles?” My neck bobbed at that thought. 

 

“Are you asking if do sports? Or something I’m not getting at?” He smirked wider. “I meaning do you ever rough house people before.” I stopped him and straight faced him. “Yea I do rough house. I know girls shouldn't do that. But news flash I’m not frail like that. I'm built to rough play. Even tho I looked like pudgy. But I like rough play. I wrestle with boys like your size before. It good work out to be honest.” 

 

I shrugged as everyone was with averting their eyes or have a dust fop color on their cheeks. My mind mental screeched. ‘Are you for real. They are dirty sinner thinking the way I said that?!’ Red was satisfied as he nodded. “Then we should do that soon. And I won’t hold back.” I blushed the way he ended that sentence. I drink the last bit of win in my cup. “Challenge accepted” As I stared him down.

 

Sans then waved me to my seat before anybody else puts their hands up. Papyrus help me seated back. Suddenly food was magically appeared in front of everyone. Except for me. But there was a Sans Chef behind and plated my food of seafood pasta. And a Chef Papyrus pour me some water. I smiled at them both. “Thank you so much. And I’m sorry for the cake a few days ago. I’ll repay you guys back with my baking skills in return.” Chef papyrus smiled and nodded. He walked off only leaving Chef Sans staring at me with a big grin.

 

I looked back and then took a bite into the pasta. The flavors were so rich and creamy. I mewed as the flavor blasted when the shrimp hit my tongue. “Oh my god this is amazing! The cream is so smooth and rich. This taste better than at my old job. Thank you so much Chef.” He stood there and he almost wanted to say something. But he nodded and walked away silently. The food took away the buzz feeling earlier on. 

 

Everyone had finished as one by one they left. Making you and 8 others pairs left. As Undertale, Swap, Fell, Echo, Science, Chef, Beats and Dance. Which I guessed they are the house I’m living with? As I was done I picked up my plate and walked inside. As everyone followed behind. 

 

I got to the sink and told them to put their plates on the side. Which everyone did as they said their goodnight except for a few. I told papyrus and Blue to not worry about me since it getting really late which they both nodded sleepily and went up. As everybody were out of sight. The last one to put down was Red got the chance to pin me between the sink and himself. I should of know but I was too tired to realized it. 

 

I spoke quietly to him. “Red What are you doing. I’m in no mood for what your serving now.” He chuckled and instead faked me out and kissed my cheek. “What I wanna give you a goodnight kiss. Heh” He pulled my hair to the side to whisper something in my ear. “Also I wouldn’t force you into something that you can’t handle~” As he lap his tongue on my neck. He blip quickly before I got my hands on him.  

 

I puffed my cheeks in anger as I powered through the dishes. Only to run up the stair to my room to land in my pillow to scream it all out in the end. *THEY ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!!* I took off my outfit and then put on some black gym short and a skull and roses tank top. I flopped back down with a thud as I slowly fallen asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

As a day or two passes by. My stay here was pretty pleasant. I helped with Baker and Roller during the three course of meals. I have improved a bit with a new cooking skills. Which that was very helpful. As for Blue and Papyrus they always needed me when I had to clean and do do laundry pick up. And as usual Red was being a horny devil every time I tried to wake up see him in my bed. Which I sometime kicked him off.

 

Now I had the couch near my bed so when I kick him out of my bed he would be sleeping on the couch. When nobody was bothering me I had a bit of random moment to listen to music a bit as I did  free dancing to get practice. So fare G, Green, Beaker, Doc, Remix, Beats, Foxtrot and Tango hasn’t interacted with me so far. Thanks to Sans he gave me a master list of characters with a bit of a guess who binder folder of their pictures.

 

I took a short nap as I finished with breakfast with Roller as Baker wasn’t feeling to well today. I woke up to hear the vibration of my balcony door. I got up to see what the hub bub about. I open my door to be blasted with music. As I looked out to the court. Almost all music or mixture of versions were doing a dance off? Or some type of mixture of dance groups?

 

I got to my draw and pulled out a long sleeve crop top with a star sign of Capricorn. While still wearing a body top underneath it. As I put on a galaxy skirt and underneath that was a black knee leggings. For shoes simple black flats. I took my phone and plugged in my ear phones. I left my balcony door open to air my room out a bit.

 

When I got down and outside. I noticed a few of my roommates hanging outside. I put my hair up on a ponytail thankfully my hair tie was on my wrist. I stare from afar. As they looked like they were in a middle of something. I took off my earbuds and stopped my music. Blue came up behind me scaring the absolute crap out of me. Which I almost fell to my face.

 

But to my rescue was Foxtrot as it looks like he caught me on the small part of my back. Blue eyes turned to stars as it looked like I was being dipped. “Oh thank you Foxtrot. Blue sweetie you need to be more careful. I’m still not use to you guys being ninjas. Sneaking up behind me.” Blue frown but then rebounded as he noticed Foxtrot was staring still. Which for some reason Blue was acting weird as he stared too as his hand were tightly clenching.

 

“I-I-I’LL BE RIGHT BACK SAM I’M BEING CALLED FROM PAPY.” As he poofed as I was looking for Stretch around the court as Foxtrot stopped dipping. I started to blush as I noticed he hasn’t let go. “Um Foxtrot. Are you okay?” As I patted his forearm softly. He snapped out of it as he went back to the group as they were announcing his name to come up. ‘That was weird.’ And then soon after I was about to walk forward Red appear making me smash me face into his chest which in reaction he folded his arms in. “Aaaww I guessed kitten has fallen for me huh?”

 

I pushed off of him. As gasped for fresh air and not his musky mustard smell. “Red what the Fff. For the last time I’m not “kitten” and you need me to wash this jacket god damn it smells.” He chuckled as he smiled downward at my short size. “That’s my pheromones kitten. It suppose to be attract you to mate with me.”

 

“Excuse me, Red that more like you either never wash this in years of mustard and B.O. And I forgot your a skeleton, you don’t have a nose. And this so call “pheromones” your talking about is a polar opposite of attract to be honest.” As I pinched my nose. Which he hugged my head back into the stench which made me gagged. It fueled his amusement. To torturing me like this when he gets the chance.

 

I finally pushed him off. “Ah Red do you have work or something? And not torching me” He smirked again as he was about to lean only to be dragged off by his brother. As he screeched. “YOU LAZY EXCUSE MAGGOT, STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH AUGH A HARLOT. WE HAVE TO GO IN ABOUT AN HOUR. BE USEFUL AND GET DRESS!”  Which Red Mumbled as he winked you as he was dragged off.

 

‘I need to red Red work schedule so I could avoid that again’ As I finally stop being spooked and torture. Everyone that was there doing the dance off thing dispersed. ‘God damn it. I missed out...Oh well. I guess I will take a walk or I do my own thing in my room. HHHHmmm. Eh I’ll walk a bit and then do that later.’ As I walked the paved brick path. I noticed there was a tree house between one. And then a panel with a button in the other side of the house. With a message saying ‘Press to talk’.

 

This caught my interest. But how many time have I’ve seen cartoon with pressing button would cause explosion and shit. I nodded and wait another day to make sure to ask Sans about that instead.

 

As I was done taking a visual tour around the outside of the house. I went inside back to my room to do some character profile study. Of the one that peaked my interest. I picked a few out and set them aside. I got to my stereo that Stretch gave me since he bought some new one for himself that were updated. I plugged my phone up and softly blasted some random tunes.

 

The files I picked out were, Red of course, Remix, Blue, Papyrus, Boa, Corset, Foxtrot for sure and A random on called Mutt. The name stuck out to me as something odd. As the sun made the sky outside peach and the temp cooling down. I shut the door to not get a cold. So far from what I gathered as I stood looking out. Seeing some of the rooms illuminate as it became night.

 

_Corset and Boa are duo sex machines, they know how read someone kink just by looking at their soul. Jobs were: Sex shops for both races. From late at night till midnight. They lived with the worst house of nothing but Fell and Punk wise. Condiment of choice: Mayo and Sour Cream._

 

_Red is very insecure about himself by hiding with jokes, flirting and drinking to a point drunk as a skunk. His brother Edge is a good line of defusing Red when he get to a point of destructive or chaotic rage. His fav condiment: Mustard or Spicy Mustard. Job occupation: Security guard with his Brother at the embassy of Monster and Human equality. Hours and days of work. Weekdays 8 hour shifts._

 

_Remix and Foxtrot. Even though they are Sans; but Foxtrot is from Dancetale and Remix was from BeatsTale. They are both good partner along with other Dance and Beat version of themselves as well as their siblings. Jobs: Instructors and Teachers to a Dance/Music university. Afternoon till 10 pm during Mon-Thursday. Condiment of choice: Foxtrot prefers Olive Oil while Remix love Red Wine Vinegar._

 

_Blueberry aka Blue for short was very simple along with Papyrus. He works with papyrus as they both work for the police defense for Monster only. Days and hour: Weekdays and sometime when call -in. Morning till Dinner time. Blue love motorcycles while Papyrus love sport cars. They both have a difference in puzzles choices. They despised of their brother laziness and puns. Food choice were: Tacos for Blue and Spaghetti for Pap. Both are very attached to the hip with them together and their brothers._

 

 _And Lastly Mutt. I haven’t encounter him. But with his picture I did spot him by the drinking table the day of the outdoor meeting. He was glued to his phone it looked like. His bio was short. His brother is Raspberry, He smokes like Leo, Stretch and a few others. His choice of condiments: Barbecue Sauce. He gets infatuated with phone and trends online topics. Job: Right hand man to a Fashion Company run by his brother and others. His brother would call him if there was a meeting or a show coming up. Fun fact at the bottom of his page. He has 4 golden fangs_.

 

“Hows is that a fun fact?” I closed Mutts file and then crashed backwards to my couch with a ‘Ooff’ I stared up at my ceiling as my ceiling fan was spinning slowly. ‘Huh why do I feel less stressful here compare to my world...Maybe the air or the water is laced with something that has been calming my nerves and been more open to them lately?’

 

As I was so in depth in my own thought that the air around me was so thick as butter. I got up and got my phone to play happier music, it was dipping into some critically sad music at the end of the playlist. I put on a very soul driven song instead. As it started I was in the middle of the room. As I almost did it in the way like footloose was to dance my feelings out.

 

The starting chorus made me feeling feel harsh and focus.

 

There's gotta be another way out

I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt

I've tried forever getting out on my own

But every time I do this my way

I get caught in the lies of the enemy

I lay my troubles down

I'm ready for you now

 

As my movement went sharpness of my anger came out. When the flood of memories of my family and my past was so shitty. Loneliness hit hard.

 

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing

I was never meant to fight on my own

 

Every little thing that I've known

Is everything I need to let go

You're so much bigger than the world I have made

So I surrender my soul

I'm reaching out for your hope

I lay my weapons down

I'm ready for you now

 

When surrendering to my past relationship of Ex’s of both blood tear sweat and love. Reaching out to them for one thing was compassion and love only to be let down.

 

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing

I was never meant to fight on my own

 

I don't wanna be incomplete

I remember what you said to me

I don't have to fight alone

 

I felt my the heat of my tear streaming down; as I felt incomplete as I was soul searching somebody anybody. As I called out for help from this sad life...

 

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing

I was never meant to fight on my own

 

But nobody came…

 

The last bit of song faded out as I was on the floor with both leg fold in as I slammed my fist down in anger. My body slowly fell slowly as my face was fully on the floor crying. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. As it was burning my lungs.

 

I got up soon after I stopped only to feel dull to the core. It felt like my soul had this small crack forming at the base. I kept poking at it. Wrapping my arms as I walked to lights to turn them off before I hit the bed and didn’t feel like going downstairs. Not the mood that lingers around me like a miniature dark cloud.

 

When my head hit the cool pillows surrounding my cheeks and face. It was refreshing and calming as the fresh linen smell hits my nose. The soft smell of lavender and chamomile penetrate my nervous reck mind. As I fallen asleep into darkness.

 

~Foxtrot Pov~

*Before*

 

As he came out of his room finally trying to figure out how acted in front of the human like that. ‘What was her name?...Sam...I think?’. He heard a thump coming above the attic as his room was next to the stair leading to the humans room. He quickly ran up the stairs to check on Sam. He was about to knock at first but he noticed the music that was playing behind the door gotten louder. So instead he open it a tiny bit. As the door wasn’t locked.

 

A small slit of the door is all he needed. As he noticed Sam was dancing. But it looked like freestyle as she was dance so sharp and yet sad. He noticed throughout the dance. It just felt harsh, hurt, sad, lonely and she was crying at the end as she was on the ground. His fish clenched as this hurt him a bit. Why did he looked in. It felt so very personal; like reading their diary. As she doesn’t want anybody to know that she hurting inside. He saw that she turned off her lights and went to bed.

 

‘Wait she is not coming down for dinner?...’ He felt the edge of his mouth sagged downward. As he closed the crack and went down stair to ask Roller to let him have her food to bring up to. Which Roller was concern and ask why? Foxtrot lied as he said that she wasn’t feeling well. Almost made Roller walk up to talk about it. But he stopped him and said she needed her rest. Made Roller stop and gave him a tray with a bowl of tomato soup, wheat toast and a whole orange slices.

 

Foxtrot carefully went up as he took a short cut up and places it on her coffee table as he wrote a note to ‘get better and relax’ Signed FT. Ashe Blip out quietly.

 

~Sam’s Pov~

 

I woke up with a slight headache. But the light didn’t break. Even though it felt like I slept an eternal slumber only to be realized it was only 4 hours. I got up to go downstairs but only to find a tray of food at my coffee table. ‘Huh? Did Papyrus brought this up, did I slept through that?’ It made my head scratch itself for awhile as my stomach roar for it to be fed. Like the Audrey II the monster plant form petshop of horror. As it growled out feed me Sam.

 

Which I didn’t complain about the food being cold.It tasted amazing cold as I scarfed down. Making me burped as my rumble in my stomach was satisfied. I got up and went down to put it in the sink. To find Red sitting at the table like I was caught being late coming home as he magically turn on the light. “I see you weren’t at dinner with us kitten” As his phalanges tapped in a impatient matter.

 

“I’m sorry Red I wasn’t...” As he completed my sentence. “Felling well?...Under the weatha?’ kitten Roller told that to me. I should came up and nursed you back to heal. I know how to cure what ails you~” As he was suddenly in front of me. I was deadpan said.

 

“I know where you were getting at. But that won’t help. I thought for sure you were being sweet. But I saw a glint in your eyes. As well as your lips twitching as first then it caved in and curled ever so slightly like your normal smirk. Maybe next time practice you poker face before trying that out. It would save yourself in the long run. Heck that would of fool me for sure. But you slipped up too easily.” As I gently pushed him back. I whispered to him” Goodnight Red” Which his jaw gaped open as I slid under his arm and walked back upstairs.

 

Red only smiled as her rubbed his neck. ‘Damn so close, she is very observant as fuck’ As he blip back to his room to land softly on his mattress.

 

When I got up to my bed I instantly passed out only to be woken to an annoying alarm as I only slept the last 2 hours before heading downstair. Hoping that Red was frozen there still by me comment from last night. Which he wasn’t. ‘Thank god’.

 

As Roller footstep came down the stair along side with Baker. I got started as they always give me a food schedule they sent me on text. Today Breakfast menu was. “Omelette, home fries and muffin.” I got started with Muffins since I know I how to make some at home. And plus it take forever with how many we were serving. When that was going when a few tray were already in there. I started to chop the veggies for the omelette. Roller greeted me with his usual.

 

“NYHAHA, SAM I SEE YOUR FEELING QUITE BETTER THAN LAST NIGHT. I’M TERRIBLY SORRY I WASN’T THERE TO HELP. BUT I HOPE THE FOOD FOXTROT BROUGHT TO ROOM HELPT?” I respond with. “Oh...Yea I felt better thank you so much Roller. Sorry I didn’t say anything.” Roller place his hand on my shoulder.

 

“NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE, SICKNESS HAPPENS OUT OF THE BLUE AND WE CAN'T PREVENT IT ONCE IT HAPPENS. AND BESIDE YOU OVERWORKED YOURSELF THIS WEEK.” I was about to interject when Baker wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Hey don’t refuse. We care about your well being. One day of missing work doesn’t mean anything. Just don’t be like me okay muffin” When suddenly his cheek was against mine. I was starting to feel the heat from mine and his combine. He moved away as they started to do their things. Breakfast went by smooth and quick.

 

I didn’t see Foxtrot at breakfast. I was about to thank him for bringing the food but also I wanted to ask how he knew I wasn’t feeling well? ‘Hhmmm. I’ll hope to see him maybe this afternoon?...Well today is Thursday. So maybe’

 

I headed up stairs to get myself clean up and go out my usual walk around since I skipped during my breakfast. I got done with the shower as I walked out with a tanktop and shorts. Since I don’t want to jinx it if Red suddenly appears on the bed and notice me wet and naked. And to be on the safe side as almost everyone never knock before entering. Well except for a few.

 

As I rubbed my hair into the towel to dry it quicker. I felt a pair of eye from my balcony. As I jerked my head to look out. But there wasn’t nobody there? I stepped closer as I squinted toward where I fletit. ‘Huh I could of sworn I felt someone?...Hmph false alarm I guess?’ I let my hair down to dry but I had a head scarf to wrap the top.

 

I turned around to get ready to be dressed. I got on a rose red cold shoulder top and a pair of long grey leggings. As I put on my black flat from the other day of. I open the door only to notice Foxtrot about to knock but noticed me to late and his hand tapped between my chest by accident. I blushed a bit. His hand jerked back as he said.

 

“Oh im sorry I didn’t...I-i- aaa..” He was getting nervous. I looked away as I rubbed my neck. “It’s okay. Funny enough I was looking for you but I guess destiny did a favor heh.” He was sweating as he had something behind him. “um Fox?” As he said quickly at me. “Here”  I was about to ask only to be shoved in my hands a box as he blip off. ‘Hm?’

 

I looked around but I didn’t seem him anywhere I could see. ‘Oh I guess i’ll open this?’ I went back inside as I place it down the table. I open the lid. There was a box. ‘Where is this going?’ I cocked a brow. I open a Russian nest doll of boxes until the 5 box was the last one. ‘I swear if these were mini boxes in a box I’m gonna go….I’ I stopped that thought as I noticed a music box, some Cds and a new pair of flats as they were silk blue.

 

~Foxtrot Pov~

*During*

As he teleported away from Sam. His chest was rapidly breathing. As his face was blushed with blue freckles. ‘Fuck that was so awkward...what was i think’ That was so close for comfort.’ He peered in the corner which she has noticed. As she went inside I instead walked to her door. To peek in on how she like those gifts. He want them to be humors to make it a light hearted joke. Which she caught her interest as he face was slightly amused. Once she got to the last box. All he heard was her tone heighten in happiness and excitement. Fox was at ease as he then walked off to go meet up with his crew for today meeting. As he descended down the stairs.

 

~Sam’s Pov~

 

“Oh! These flats are pretty. And now i'm very curious what this music box has inside.” I looked at the Cd covers as they were all remix of dance songs. Created by :Foxtrot. ‘Aw he being really sweet...But why?...Did he spy on me or something?’ I turned to the door only to see my door was cracked open a bit. ‘Did I closed that? ...Maybe the door knob lock is broken...Damn it’


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

I went out finally to have my walk. As I was walking I notice how extremely quiet it was in general. I could hear the birds and the bees *No joke* ‘Hm maybe I should do some nature sketches’ I took a seat to take in some sunlight. The wind picked up a bit making the trees leaves rustle making noise drowning out the silence. My phone buzzed. So far guessing anything in my world doesn’t work here. So any number I had doesn’t exist. It was Papyrus.

 

Pap: “HEY SAM I HOPE YOUR FEELING BETTER TODAY. SORRY I WASN’T AROUND DURING BREAKFAST. BLUE AND I HAD TO GO IN EARLY AS WE HAVE A MEETING TODAY FOR SAFETY MEASURES. BUT DON’T YOU WORRY WE WILL BE HOME DUE DINNER TIME.”

 

Sam: “Okie dokie smokie. And that’s okay, Just let me know if you’re running late. I could save you and Blue some decent dinner. I don’t want you guys to skip any meal. Since all of you are working so hard.” 

 

Pap: “AW YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT. BUT IF YOU SAID SO. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE ONCE WE DO. WE NEED TO PLAN A DAY TO HANGOUT THIS WEEKEND. IF YOUR NOT BUSY WITH HELPING OUT WITH ANYONE AT THE MOMENT?”

 

‘Hhhmmm so far my schedule has been very spotty. I could take a rain-check for now to play it on the safe side. Maybe a game night? Board or video...Heck why not both.’

 

Sam: “I could take a rain-check, I don’t know what to expect today if somebody else has something in store for me. But if nothing so far ill message you soon as possible. Also do you have anything in mind? If not  I got something I wanted to do for so long. That or we could mash it together and make it a two day event. If work doesn’t call you up Sunday.”

 

Pap:”NO FEAR DEAR SAM, WORK SHOULD BE FINE THIS WEEKEND SINCE WE GOT A FEW NEW RECRUITS ON BOARD THAT SHOULD LESSEN OUR TIME TO SPEND WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY. AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND FOR OUR BONDING TIME? I HAVEN'T HAVE ANY THOUGHT BUT ILL LET YOU KNOW IF WE SHOULD ADD MORE ACTIVITIES.”

 

Sam: “I was thinking of doing a game night. Both board games and video games. So kinda like a sleepover. And I was thinking you get to pick a few to join with us. At least 5-8. I could only fit so much in my room. So what do you say?” 

 

Pap: “THATS’ A SPECTACULAR IDEA. I’LL SEE IF BLUE WANTED TO JOIN. AND ILL SURPRISE YOU WITH A FEW THAT WOULD BE A LIFE OF THE PARTY. BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE WE COULD MAKE IT A HOUSE PARTY. LIKE THE HUMAN PHRASE’ THE MORE THE MERRIER’ NYHEHE.” 

 

Sam: “If it comes down to it if more wanted to come and is it okay with your brother and everyone here before we do. We have a day to ask them. If you like I could ask. But lately I haven't seen your brother since the meeting or is he really in his room the whole time...wait never-mind. I came to notice when picking his clothing up he isn’t there. -_-’’’

 

Pap: “DID YOU TRY CALLING OR TEXTING?”

 

Sam: “Twice and they go to voicemail or would have the ‘Read’ And no response back. It almost feels like not to be rude. But Both Blue and Sans are ignoring me lately. Did I do something to upset them? :<”

 

Pap: “DON’T WORRY I’LL HAVE A SIT DOWN WITH THEM ONCE WE GET HOME. FUNNY ENOUGH BLUE HAS TO RIDE WITH ME TO GET HOME. SO HE CAN’T DODGE MY QUESTION.” 

 

Sam: “You don’t have to do that. I don’t wanna peeve them off to a point they won’t speak to me anymore.”

 

Pap: “IT’LL BE FINE. WELL I HAVE TO GO BACK ON DUTY. SO I'LL SEE YOU ONCE I GET HOME. HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF YOUR DAY MISS SAM.”

 

Sam: “You to Pap. Be safe okay. See you soon~ <3”

 

I looked at that then I regretted putting the heart now. But my finger send it. And he read it. ‘Why did I do that? God I need to stop what I’m doing.’ I got up from a good 30 minutes only for my legs to fell asleep at the worst possible moment. ‘Fuck, welp i’ll bake a bit more until I could feel my legs.’ 

 

\-----------------------------

Which I did and ended up having two large red spots on my shoulders from my cold shoulder top. I limped as I walked in. The bit of nerves were still asleep from my ankles. 

As I made it to the kitchen Roller noticed my face and shoulder were slightly red as well as my limp. He was concern but I told him that it was okay. Just need to shower and apply lotion and I should be good to a point. 

 

And to my surprised when I open my door was Skull he was flipping through my sketchbook and no shame of being caught either.  “How did you know this was my room Skull?”

 

He looked up from my extra large sketchbook. He almost busted out laughing as he notice my limping and my sunburns, while my disgusted face at him. But he stopped the chuckles and coughed to regain himself. He walked over to help me out but he did the most unforgettable thing was poke at my sunburn instead. 

 

“Ffff Fuck Skull what are you doing. That hurts yea know” He busted out loud a heavy laugh as I was smacking him lightly for laughing at my pain. It only hurt myself in the progress as my hand were a bit raw. He stopped me by lifting me up bridal style.  “Aaaww my poor Doll is all stung by the sun. Huh? Well this Skeleton knows how to make you feel all betta’”

 

“Dude I know how to fix it to. And plus I don’t trust yea yet to help me with this common sunburn. Now put me down” I puffed my cheek but he put me down on the bed alright. The bed squeaked and then he planted a kiss on my forehead. Making my face hurt and redder. I tried getting up only to be hold down by his cheating magic. He brought my lotion with pure Aloe. I was about to grab it but he raised it up higher. As he grinned wider as he stopped holding me down. “Fuck Skull I can apply it myself. And plus I know what your doing away so it won’t work even if your try.”

 

“Come on Doll I want to  **_help_ ** you get better. Promise~” As he winked at me. I sat back down and crossed my arm as I looked at him still peeved. But his face smuggish I wanna slap him. ‘But if I do that I don’t know if that would be make him pissed off  or that he would like that.’ That last one in mind made my spine shiver. I averted my eyes from him. As I put on my serious stare back which it made him a bit shaken. 

 

“Look Skull. I’m just not into the idea of anything sexual to be honest; not right now tho. I’ll admit you’re quite attractive like Red and some others. I have been there done that. And i don’t want to be in that darkness again. So please to respect my feeling and to make you understand which I don’t know if your gonna take it...But I would like a little time and patients to get to know all of you and tell you how it happens but I wanna wait a bit until I could full open up. I don’t wanna hurt you or you guys hurting me.”

 

Skull stop smiling  and brought it down to my level. I took it but only for my hand to be engulfed by his. It made my hand jumped as it was random. He looked me in the eyes and then down my chest. I looked away as he was looking at my chest trying to hide my redness that went further across my face. He sighed and then sat next to me while holding my hands still which he got closer. I tried leaning back but then he instead kissed my forehead again. I hold my breath throughout that whole thing. 

 

He got his hand off of mine and placed them on my cheek to squeezed out the air. He chuckled as that made me break my silent me. A few tears of laughter rolled down my cheek. “Don’t worry too much Doll. But thanks for telling me I though. I thought you were teasing at first. I don’t mind taking it slow withcha’ Also sorry how I acted on ya” As he winked at me.

 

“ _ Really? _ I was teasing you how? I didn’t bake myself outside in the sun to do that. That was me being dumb for not applying sunscreen and sitting on a bench for too long on phone.” As I giggled at my own stupidity. But then stopped to look at him sweetly smiling at him.

 

“But thank you Skull for listening. And also.” I went next to him and hug him and sneaked a kiss on the cheek. His face went all red as I giggled. As I whispered to him. “ Would you excuse me I need to apply this before it get worse or your gonna see something that would make you a firecracker ssooo”

 

He blip out at that as I only missed by a sec of his whole head slowly turning red. I got the bottle to open and slowly started to apply it while yelping as it stings but cooled soon after.

\-----------------------------------

While it was settling I went on another character study as I grabbed this time. Baker, Roller, Sans, Skull and for Bonus file Leo. ‘I hope Leo doesn’t have a fun fact like Mutt’s file..’ 

 

_ Baker and Roller so far from what I know they are house chefs here on the property. They would be called to go to catering event for weddings, parties and business meetings. Baker like baking more than cooking and vice versa with Roller. Baker like Icing straight out of a piping tube. Roller like Angel hair spaghetti with white sauce. Where to find them mostly in the kitchen of any houses on the property. _

 

_ Sans. He is quite sluggish when he isn’t sucking dry the ketchup bottle. He sleep just about anywhere and everywhere to regenerate his energy and hp. But his Hp is always 1. He sometime reads science, science fiction and puns books during his spare time. He has a master’s degree in astrology and quantum theory study.  _

 

_ Skull. Very hard headed like Red. But is willing to kill anything for money. But never towards his family. He is grouped with the other Mob like universes. They run a family business to pay to kill, transport, and kidnapping service. They be hired a lot from the government when tracking down thieves, murders and “sickos”. He is on call job so would happen at any day or time. But would like his Sundays and Mondays off mostly. Condiment of choice: Chili sauce. _

 

_ Bonus file “Leo”: So far never seen him up close. But by what the picture looks like. He looks high as a kite. Seriously who is taking these guys pictures? He has pointy fangs. He like wearing a purple hoodie. He works from home. He make magic and regular marijuana for monster with high stress. He has his own greenhouse behind their house to pick fresh. His schedules is very flexible. Only time he leaves off the property is when he shops for need pots, fertilizer and  when his brother drags him along. His favorite drink: Hot Sauce. _

 

My brain twitched at the thought of straight hot sauce like it was a water. As I picked up all the files up and then placed them on my desk. I forgot one thing to check that I shoved it in my desk drawer. There was something in my duffel bag that I never knew I brought it with me. I thought at first maybe I found it on the ground years ago and carelessly forgot I had it. This strange pocket watch I found at the bottom of my bag. With my clothing of all things. 

 

The symbols were quite strange. It reminds me of Alchemist anime. It was a dark steel pocket than a silver one. I couldn’t open it even the butter knife I jammed it on the side where the latch was. Still nothing other than the tip of the knife was bent. The outer shell had these strange lettering and details. ‘Hm maybe Sans might know what this is. He and a few other might help me out with this weird contraption.’ I shook it to see if maybe it was broken? Nothing loose, not even sounds? I shrugged and then place it in my pocket of of my apron since I have to make dinner with Baker tonight. I wore a dress with a short jacket to cover my sunburn. Roller had message me that he had to go to Muffet’s shop to grab some ingredients and magic powder?

 

\-------------------------------------

 

I got down stairs in time to help out with dinner. Baker noticed was interested as well. ‘I keep forgetting they don’t have skin to deal with it. So this is brand new to them.’ As I got a plate on the side for Papyrus and Blue I put it in the bottom of the stove since it was still hot enough to keep it warm. I got up finally from almost bending down to place them in and noticed Sans talking to G, Stretch, Mercury, Mutt, Leo *Which I knew all of their AU back from my world very common since the fan art is everywhere. Echotale, Swaptale, Outertale, Swapfell and Fellswap* and lastly Red in his uniform still. 

 

Sans waved at me as the other stared in my direction. It made me shiver for a sec as I took a breath and waved back with a small smile. Red was a bit peeved at first but then notice me and winked at me. He was about to step off towards my direction. But Sans waved me again to come over. Which Red glared Sans and G for some reason. I couldn’t read their lips so it must of been something. As I open the door there was nothing but yelling from Red. But he stopped as he pulled his hood up suddenly. It was weird he never did that in front of me before. 

 

I stared at the group and all of them kinda gave me a half shrug as a few were started their new cigs as I closed the door behind me. I looked at Sans but he was busy with a conversation with Mercury as they stood a bit far away from the quad of smokers. So I instead talked to Red which he was sat down on the wooden stairs. I stood there and cleared my throat. “Mind if I sit with yea stranger?”

 

He looked up shocked as I stood there. He scoffed as he moved over a bit. “Who are yea and what happened to the Kitten I know and loved?” I playful punched his shoulder. “Ha funny, You seem a bit out of then the Red I used to know...So work had got you down or did someone say something while I was walking out here?” He sigh deeply. As he took out a mustard bottle. My face pucker in disgust as he sipped a bit. Which made him spit his mustard to the side as he laugh. I chuckled at his spit take.

 

“Heh There my Red I know. Sorry to made yea laugh I hate it how drained and hatred that was spread across your face. Like that mustard you’ve spread on the lawn next to yea” He smiled and rubbed his sleeve the mustard drool. “Sorry for being so quiet. And ta answer ya question’, yes work had getting under my skin. Heh if I had any” As he chuckled once more before took another sip before he put it back into his inner pocket. “Well that sucks I know that feeling. I got stretched thin before. It not a good feeling being over used to a point of exhaustion. So are you done with work tho?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Heh I wished I might be called in here soon if the bomb threat information doesn’t update sooner. Me and my brotha were searching high and low. And suck enough we haven’t found that human that have been execution style monster lately. In the city of all places...I just want to end so I could sit down have a drink and snuggle up to yea” As he wrapped his arm around my waist and planted his face into my neck. Which it tickles me which I pushed his a bit to hard. “Whoa there that tickles haha. Red stop it!” He chuckled as he pulled back to see my face and then pouted by his betrayal. “I still need get yea for that now Red.”

 

He wiggled his brow as he smirked. I put a hand on his forehead to stop him to get further in. Which he rubbed more into my head like a dog wanting pet. “Damn it Red heel boi...I wanted to make you happy not horny” As I smiled and giggled. And then he gripped me to sit between his legs as he buried his face behind my neck. I blushed harder but I heard him purring a bit deeply. “You are making me happy Kitten. And I do appreciate this positive feedback to be honest.” As he rubbed his face more on my neck. I put one hand on his cheek as I lean forward. He wrapped his arm around my waist more tightly. 

 

“Are you sure your gonna be okay Red?...How about this after work you can come by at my room like before and if you want to talk you have permission to wake me up okay?...Working with that type of stress should be talked about before your pushed to the edge…” He then put his head on my shoulder and rubbed his cheeks with mine. “I would like that. I’ll promise I won’t do anything sneeky or perverted.” I cocked a brow at him as it made him sweat. 

 

“You better not, that or your gonna be cocoon by me with my bed sheets and then dragged outside on my balcony and your gonna stay out there hanging like that all night. Got it” He nodded and then he let go of me as I got up to pat the dirt off of my dress. As the pocket watch got patted by my hand I almost forgot again. ‘I could ask Red but he seemed so tired so I’ll ask Sans instead.’ I turned around to face him. I lean up to kiss his forehead. “Let me know if your okay Red at work okay I worried a lot of you guys...Even if I’m sleepin, message me. I know you have my number since Sans posted it on the emergency listing” 

 

He blushed red like his name and got up. As he shoved his hands into his pocket while looking at the ground again. “Oh would you need food for work if your working extra tonight or are yea gonna drink nothing but mustard?” As I put both hands on my hip as I tapped my feet softly to the ground. He shook his head. “I would like something made or I could grab.” As I gripped his hand to the kitchen. “Your not having junk food again mister we have enough leftover to finish up. You having the roast beef I made this afternoon from lunch.” He was sweating and blushing harder as he tried to get out of my vice grip. 

 

“Also you did forgot to take with you yesterday the pack dinner I made for yea. But thankfully Skull took it as he brought back the container.” Suddenly Red foot got heavy as it made me fell backward as Red caught me by my arms. I looked behind and saw his eye darken. “Um Red are you...Okay?” I was sweating now. Red exasperation through his head and arms; which dropping me on to the floor by accident. “ **_MOTHA FUCKEA STOLE MY DINNA!!”_ **

 

I got up as he was failing around in the kitchen as I went to grabbed the Lunch from this afternoon, a cold new Mustard bottle, some baked bread fresh from this morning and a small container of monster magic if the food wasn’t enough. I put it in a plastic bag as I walked over to him and gripped his hand to place the bag in it. While my other hand did the motion of give me. He was confused by it as I exhaled from his temper tantrum. “Give me the bottle in your jacket so it stays cold and fresh for tomorrow I pack yea a new one so it taste better for yea.” 

 

He cocked his head and then gave me the bottle it was lukewarm, probably from his body heat. But he was quite again as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. As he softly said to me. “ _ Thank yea Kitten you made my night a little less stressful~” _ As he kissed my hand  and suddenly let it go as he blip himself out of them room. My face was priceless as Roller missed how it happened. As he walked around the corner. He noticed my hand was in the air as my face was super red. 

 

Throughout the whole night I was searching for Sans only to find out he had went to the lab to do some research. ‘FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuuuuucccckkk’ I’m so exhausted I just want to figure out this device and instead miss that window of opportunity completely. I threw my hands up as I was in my room and flopped on my bed face first and passed out. 

 

\-----------------------------------

Soon afterwards Red slept in my bed again as I woke up to him pinning me in bed. As his legs were wrapped around with mine. 

 

‘For a skeleton like him made out of bones and shit he is super comfy like those expensive body pillows….I could total fuck with him now.’ My grin grew wider of the thought in mind. Once he wakes up. Thankfully the tank top I wore was almost exact same skin color as mine. And it has the word “Oppai”  that could be mistake as me being naked. A few hours later when I noticed him shifting as his eyes opened up. I pretend to be awake as I stretched to expose the fake nude look. 

 

He blinked a couple of time and his mind clicked as I went closer to him. His face was beet red as he falls off my bed with a thudded. “Ha gottcha yea for last night!” He was on his back with his feet angles and his hand to his face trying to block from see me naked. I tackled him to take his hand away from his face. Only for him to notice it was a tank top as he peek through between his fingers. He was embarrassed as he got up only to notice I was in his lap. Which I got up quickly. “Welp that was a nice morning routine~” As I got gripped by him from behind only to be put into bed as he wrapped the blankets again. 

 

I was trapped there with him and skipped out of making breakfast as my phone was blaring all throughout the morning. Which I dozed off by accident. After we both got up. We talked about his job as I walked down stair to apologize to Roller and Baker only to be hitting the wooden spoon at Red which he blip again to be back his room. 


End file.
